Early Morning Love
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Before it's time to start work, Thomas and Emily spend their early morning relaxing under the warm sunrise, holding each other and loving one another tenderly while they still can.


It was a quiet, early morning on the Island of Sodor. Only the first little rays of pink sun were rising in the sky. Everyone was still fast asleep. And the railway was all silent and still. At Tidmouth Sheds, all the engines were still asleep…except Thomas. He had woken up before the others in the hopes of seeing a sunrise, just like he did with Emily when they watched a sunrise together. And what he saw now was a beautiful sight as the rays grew brighter and more colourful. Every sunrise and sunset is one you only see once and Thomas thought this was another wonderful view, but when he looked to his left, something drew his attention away from the sunrise.

Now Thomas was staring in a mesmerized state at Emily. Seeing her fast asleep was so cute and adorable for Thomas. He loved seeing her look so calm, gentle and happy. As he watched her sleeping peacefully, he listened to her gentle, calm breathing. It sounded almost as soothing as a heartbeat. When she inhaled deeply and sighed in her sleep, Thomas' boiler bubbled happily. Then his eyes became locked on her calm-looking closed eyes and of course, her peaceful smile. Thomas quietly reversed back inside the sheds to check the time. The clock read 5:10 a.m. Then an idea came to Thomas. Very quietly he went onto the turntable and turned round until he was facing his sleeping angel. He carefully moved forwards and very gently touched his buffers to hers.

"Mmm…" Emily moaned in her sleep.

Thomas whispered sweetly, "Wakey-wakey, angel." To help her wake up, he gave her beautiful, soft cheek a kiss. Then he watched as Emily woke up. Her eyes slowly flickered open, then she yawned gently. Thomas still loved how cute she looked and sounded.

"Good morning, Emily," Thomas murmured.

Emily smiled happily and softly kissed his lips. "Good morning, Thomas," she said sweetly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly," smiled Thomas. "How about you?"

"Oh, I had such lovely dreams…about us," Emily smiled back. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I was watching the sunrise, but then I became attentive to your beautiful sleeping form," said Thomas. Emily blushed pink. "My beautiful sleeping form? Aww, you're very sweet, Thomas. Sweet as honey," she giggled.

"You're even sweeter, my love," Thomas whispered. He looked around. Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Percy were still asleep. "Well, dear," he murmured. "It's yet another beautiful sunrise, and the others won't be awake for quite some time…I don't think you should wait out the morning doing nothing…Why don't we keep each other happy and warm while we can?"

Emily smiled heartfeltly. "I'd love that, Thomas…"

"Would you like me to start…or ladies first?" asked Thomas.

"You're very gentlemanlike, Thomas," said Emily. "But I want to kiss you first…please?"

"Of course, sweetheart," said Thomas. So Emily began to gently kiss his cheeks. Thomas rolled his eyes back and sighed happily. She wasn't being hard and forcing. Rather, she was kissing him softly and gently, to make him feel happy and very loved. Like always, her kisses felt so soft and warm, but this morning, Thomas thought they were as warm as the slowly rising sun.

"Do you like my kisses, Thomas? Are my lips nice and warm…and soft?" Emily asked sweetly.

"I love your kisses, Emily," Thomas whispered. "And your lips are so lovely…" Emily giggled softly as she moved to his lips and began to softly kiss them. All Thomas wanted was to stay as close to this engine queen as he could for as long as he could.

"Ohh…cuddle me, Emily…please? Let me feel your warm, soft cheeks…" Thomas whispered.

Emily immediately obliged and buffered even closer until her nose touched Thomas' and her cheeks gently touched his. They both shuddered at the warm feeling of each other's cheeks. They stayed like this for ten lovely minutes…

"Aren't you cuddly?" Thomas smiled.

"Oh, Thomas," Emily said lovingly. "I love cuddling with you. It feels so soft and warm, just like my kisses."

Then Emily gently closed her lips around Thomas' cheek and began to very gently suck on it. Thomas was in pure bliss. He moaned and whimpered very quietly so as not to wake the other engines. Emily giggled softly as she treated her star with such delicate love and cuddles in the beautiful atmosphere of the morning.

"This is so beautiful, Emily," Thomas whispered. "The morning is lovely, and you're more than lovely…you're impossibly beautiful…I love you…"

Emily paused sucking on Thomas' cheek and looked sweetly at him. "Yummy," she said teasingly. Thomas blushed deeply.

"You wanna cuddle me, my little prince? It's your turn," Emily giggled. Thomas gently pressed his cheeks onto her's again, making Emily shudder. Now she was being cuddled by her favorite engine and now she could tell how he was feeling when she cuddled him.

"This feels so lovely," Emily whispered with a smile. "I love you…Thomas…I love you more than anything in this entire world."

"Aww, Emily," Thomas smiled as he felt her lovely cheeks warming his own. "I love you too. You're everything I ever wanted. Happiness, fun, joy, safety and of course, eternal love. I don't think I'll ever be happier…my beautiful emerald angel."

"Me neither, Thomas…my cobalt star," Emily whispered. Then Thomas repeated the pampering on Emily. He very gently kissed her cheeks, making her blush and sigh happily. She didn't know if the sun was making her feel warm or if Thomas' kisses were making her warm. She was near certain it was Thomas. As Thomas very gently sucked Emily's cheek, once again, he noticed how sweet her face was, just like on that night when she told him she'll always live on Sodor. But because of the warming, very colourful sunrise, Thomas felt even more drawn in by Emily and everything around them that morning.

A few minutes later, he stopped and looked at her. "Very sweet," he said teasingly. They spent another twenty minutes in happy silence, staring into each other's eyes, feeling the soft, warm feeling of each other's cheeks and noses and letting the sunrise glorify the atmosphere. Two engines were now one. They could never be torn apart.

"You know how to cuddle better than anyone, Thomas," Emily purred.

"So do you," Thomas whispered. "You always keep me warm…"

They continued to bask in the lovely, comfortable warm feeling of each other's cheeks and feeling peaceful and very happy for nearly another hour. It was a perfect way to start their day.

Then Thomas heard a quiet groan from somewhere nearby. He looked and saw Percy starting to stir, along with the other engines as the sun had risen completely.

Thomas gently kissed Emily once more and in turn she kissed him. "Well, the day's about to start," he told her.

"That's OK, sweetie," she smiled. "This has been a perfect morning. Thank you, Thomas. I love you."

"You're welcome, Emily. I love you too."

Both engines agreed, it had been a perfect morning. As they huffed off to Knapford Station to begin their day, they continued to smile all morning.

* * *

Well, wasn't this a nice change of pace? The past while we've had cat fights, chases, insane death trap islands, but now we have a simple, sweet morning with Thomas and Emily. If you think the cuddling is a bit weird, well it's hardly any different than engines kissing or touching noses, so you should be OK with it. Anyway, leave a review and we will see you all next time.


End file.
